


The Whispering Night

by Smuttine



Series: In an other world Vhenan [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: Solas wants to show his affection to Ilyana with asking about something she wouldn't even think about.





	The Whispering Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had the luck to be able to commission the great nipuni ( http://nipuni.tumblr.com/ ) so I needed to make a full chapter for the illustration itself.  
> I hope the text will be good enough in comparison to this great art T-T.

****

She changed... everything.

So he wanted to make something for her. Something meaningfull. Something about her, something... new. And what could be more accurate to ask her about than Dalish lore? Of course it could be awkward and he had to take a lot of precautions about how to formulate it. But it was Solas,  he knew how to speak well when needed, he always did, which made his condescending tone even more cruel when he talked about actual elves when they first met. He finaly went to her and asked for the most unpredictible thing. He came as she was deep reading on what she called Dorian's armchair and asked as nothing important:

      "Vhenan, I would like to know more about Dalish events."

Ilyana jumped from her reading and almost dropped her book. She looked at him, bemused, searching for the slightest hint of sarcasm. No, Solas seemed very serious. Which absolutely startled her. Even his glorious natural smirk had faded. It must have been very important. So she shut her book and took a more formal sit on the armchair as he brought a stool to face her.

      "Yes, we always talk about my past", he added. "My history is long, certainly boring", he chuckled, "and is way too far different from yours. I know Dalish made a lot of mistakes and I can't blame them. But I even more can't ignore their habits if I want to know you as you know me."

Ilyana couldn't help laughing.

     "Solas, Vhenan, as much as you love me, and I love you, I will never know all about you, and not because you're soooooo ollllllld.

     "Fair enough", he smiled back, completely aware that Ilyana joked to hide how pretty unfomfortable she felt with him giving such attentions. "Anyways, I wished you share at least something you liked from your clan. Even if one thing only. The slightest would enchant me. I.. I don't want you to think that I want to ignore your past. It would be foolish, I want to love the whole of you, I-"

Ilyana put her fingers on his lips to shut him up.

     "Vhenan, I know you're not ignoring my roots, you told me so a long time ago, more than once. And to be honest I never paid so much attention to our legends. Of course I know them, even by heart as I was dancing to my mother's songs for my clan's sacred events before discovering my magic abilities. What do you want to know ?"

 Solas paused. He wasn't prepared for a full yes to his request, at least not so fast.

      "Well, we could start small. I have no doubt there's a lot to say."

     "Certainly not as much as all you should tell me about yourself", she cut him off.

     "Nonetheless", he striked back, not even concerned by her sarcasm, "I want something dear to you. Maybe a memory, maybe something you were even not part of ? I want to know all that could have made you what you are."

 It was Ilyana's turn to keep mute. She was kinda scared by the seriousness and the audacity of Solas' inquiry. After all, didn't she have the right to have her own secret garden ? She was so still, lost in her thoughs, that her lover finally tries to catch up :

      "I'm sorry, I... it was ill considerated. I shouldn't have asked you for such a thing! It was egoistic. You're still such a mystery for me, I need to understand-"

      "Why you _felt_ for me ?" she cut again, a hint of disgust in her voice, staring at this cold blue eyes she sometimes hated as much as she loved them.

The eyes finally shut down slowly and like a defeated beast, Solas stood up and turned his heels in hope to reach his desk downstairs without making anything more awkward in meantime. Ilyana held his elbow again, far too used to such behavior from him.

      "Wait, don't go. I can't promise something wise but I will try to think about it, ok ?"

Solas tuned back to her, removing gently her hand from its grip to pull it to his lips then kiss it ceremoniously.

     "Ma serannas, Vhenan."

He slightly bowed then quit the library in a silent move, leaving Ilyana puzzled, her heart pounding way too much to her taste.

 

   ****************

 

     This was stupid. Really stupid. The more days passed, the crazier Ilyana went about this request. Of course she didn't want to share anything gods related. It would have been awkward for many reasons, not to talk about the fact she never believed in them. Obviously it made her what she was today as she was smart enough to take them as life advice. But still. No gods involved. Which was pretty difficult to be honest. She looked for her deepest memories, so deep to find anything else than what came  right into her mind the second Solas asked. It was silly. Certainly childish, in some ways. So she tried hard to find something else. But miserably failed. She had to accept it. Solas wanted something meaningful. What could be more than that ? 

     She took a whole day in her room to gather her strengh and decide it was THE thing to say.  And it was ridiculous how stressed she was to talk about it. Since when was she so scared to talk to him, even about herself ? But she remembered that finaly Solas must have been stressed as well to ask for it. Even if his formal Fen'harel mask tried to hide it, she knew he was. And she didn't want to disappoint him. Especially when it concerned their relationship. Because that was the point. Certainly more than he could think.

 

   ***************

 

     They didn't need to eat in the Fade, nor sleep. Ilyana insisted they keep having such habits nontheless. Some sort of mortal stuff to keep sane now they were stuck there for ever. Solas indulged. Actually he enjoyed those fake domestic moments like they never had any duty nor powers. Like they were normal people... which never was the case. And he knew Ilyana too well to think of her as some kind of housewife. But they both found some comfort in those little things. So they were facing at the table when Ilyana eventually brang the subject back.

     "You know, Solas, I thought a lot these last days."

     "What does that mean ?"

     "That means I havent forgotten your question", she answered right back.

Solas wanted to answer « good » but resigned himself to, as it would be too bold of him. Not now, not with her. Instead, he places his fork beside his plate and up his head to meet her gaze, worried of her own concern about all of this.

     "I actually do have something to share with you."

Ilyana seemed so serious that Solas started to think he might have asked too much of her. She was so determined she didn't let him think further though.

     "When I was a child, I was absolutely marveled by a ceremony we kept celebrating in our clan. It was called the Whispering Night."

She studied Solas face a moment to get if he had heard of it but this habit was so old, so incidental, than just a few clans seemed to still bother with it. And yet it was the one she prefered for many reasons, some of which were really personal.

     "This night was celebrated before two elves got married. The lovers were clothed in black and gold with beautiful fabrics and jewels. The two of them had to craft their own outfit by themselves, and have them keep it secret till the event. My father showed me his when I was twelve. He was a simple archer but I could feel all his love for my mother in every yarn, every piece of metal. Of course I asked him how was my mother like but he refused to tell me, pretending he didn't want to influence my own imagination for the time this night would come for me. Considering it might come one day. I will always remember how he was lost in the memories when he spoke about it. My mother was so beautiful, so feminine. I can't even imagine the desire she must have prompted in such attire."

Ilyana even lost herelf at her thoughts but reacted soon enough.

      "Anyways, the lovers were blessed under our sacred tree, the two of them wearing a long black cloak sewed with golden paterns. Most of them representing gods, but not always. The thing is we were not allowed to see those outfits. Then the couple was assigned to a special aravel no one else could enter and we let them alone for the night. The Keeper told the youngest ones that during the whole night the two of them would be in touch with spirits who might bless their future marriage or not and, sometimes, we could hear them whispering through the aravel."

 Ilyana stopped there. Solas curbed a chuckle to eventually add :

      "What a lovely and smart metaphore."

     "Oh, I thought you loved metaphores, Solas", Ilyana frowned, trying to keep her composure. This was still important to her and she wasn't done with the whole thing.

      "However, I understood pretty soon that no spirits were whispering and this night was just a night to let lovers meet their needs, usually for the first time, when they had any, before getting engaged. Some just spent their time enjoying the fact that their union was celebrated and slept all the night long embracing eachothers. Some just broke up after seing they were not... compatible with eachothers. It was pretty rare actually but did happen. Sex is not involved in everyone needs. And even without it, it isn't always easy to be on the same wavelength. Anyways, no one really need such event nowadays but it was still some magic evening and a beautiful way to officialize an union."

      "I see", Solas noded on a gentle tone.

     "Don't you judge me!" Ilyana mumbled.

     "I wouldn't dare, I promise!" And to her surprise he seemed pretty serious about it. He genuinely was waiting for more, because, of course, there was more.

     "Well", she paused, "you can bet I did try to hear the « spirits »..."

     "Of course you did", he smiled softly.  
  
     "I... I heard.... a lot... all of them so different, so beautiful... it haunted me. I wanted to know, I wanted to see..."

 An awkward silence took place where Solas tried to say something but it seemed that Ilyana wasn't done with it.

      "Sometimes I felt asleep with those loving moans haunting my dreams. The older I went, the more they shaped in my dreams. Then it happened."

 He rose an eyebrow as he always did when something piqued his interest, expecting some explainations.

      "One of those night my dreams were... too noisy... I woke up surrounded by ice."

     "Did someone get hurt ?" Solas interrupted, concerned.

     "No, no. I was used to go stargazing and fall asleep where I was. Especially on those nights. But my dancing life took an end here. I was a mage. The rest, I'm sure you read it from Leliana's reports, with her consent or not."

 Silence again. A long one. Then Ilyana added :

      "You wanted me to share with you some important habits of my clan. Here it is. I still adore this one despite this might have triggered my mage abillities. So what ? Something else would have done so sooner or later. But still. I think I'm a hopeless sex addict", she added with a soft self mocking-chuckle.

Ilyana subit light tone would never had mislead her lover. Solas stood up and skirt the table to reach her, heart pounding in his chest. He kneeled in front of her, taking her little hands into his and all became a bit awkward. His fingers were so thin and long that hers looked trapped into some gracefull spider legs.  He kissed them both, gently brushing his cheeks against, then added:

     "Ilyana, Vhenan. I need you to tell me one last thing about this."

     "But is it really necessary ? I mean, I don't want to bo-"

     "What is the protocol to engage in this practice with you?"

 

   ***************

 

     So it was real. At least as real as it could be in the Fade. Solas invited her to join him at this very place they met again after Corypheus' defeat. This place where he almost lost his mind for good. Where he almost killed her by his own hands. Where he finally told her the truth. Odd choice, but not that strange. Ilyana followed the little stream circling the huge wolf statue, heart pounding as she got lost between the excitement of this night and all the memories this place brought back. The fear, the pain, the despair, but also the pleasure, the cooling down. Fortunately, the sight of Solas waiting for her behind the stone drew her from her thoughts. He did it. He fucking did it. His hood was surprisingly flat but she couldn't pay attention to it as she marveled on the leafy golden pattern embroided on the black velvet. Solas invited her to sit on the floor, aside a veil fire standing as a camp fire. She kneeled down, nervous, and he followed, facing her, a proud discreet smile on his face. Familiar.

After a deep breath, he managed to ask :

      "May I ?"

Ilyana was shaking. And if Solas was not so focused to make this night _her night_ , he would have been confused as well. Ilyana was so strong for others. Killing dragons, chasing demons could have been her whole life. Living for herself, letting her go to her own dreams was an other story.

     "Vhenan ?" He added softly.

     "Oh !" She startled again. "Yes, please."

She closed her eyes leaning into him and he cuped her face to slowly kiss her lips. A gentle, chaste kiss before the storm. A light breeze brushing past her thin lips. As he pulled away, his hands removed her hood, discovering a golden hairdress made of metal and chains. If he hadn't hated the idea, he would have called her a goddess, her jewels shining through her dark thick hair.

Ilyana eventually lifted her eyes, waiting for some sort of approval.

     "You're so b-"

     "shhh..." She cut, approaching her hands to him at her turn but he took her wrists before she could.

     "I mean it, Vhenan. You _are_ beautiful!

     "Don't leave me then. Never again."

     "Never, I promise."

     "Am I talking to Fen'harel ? "She almost joked, incapable of standing the solemnity of the moment.

Solas released her hand to remove his hood by his own, at her great disappointement. Once again, he surprised her.

     "Bald again ?"

     "I am Solas. The one who met you in Haven. The one who hated you for taking away centuries of work with a simple gesture. The one who was scared to come closer to you. The one who now wants to love you forever."

Ilyana, for a brief moment, hide her mouth with her fingers, looking for something eloquent to answer back but were words really needed ?  
She ended standing up in front of him, letting her cloak fall at her feet. It was time to blow up their schakles. All of them. And there was no time to waste anymore with knowing approval nor consent.

Solas raised his eyes to discover what would be his and his only. A memory no one could pretend to share. Something to set in stone. His personal stone. She was... almost naked. He took so much time to study every detail, staring her ornated body with his artist eye, that Ilyana started to feel uncomfortable, wondering if she did good enough. He passed his long fingers across her thigh, reaching her hipbone, marvelled at her perfect belly, playing with her chains and pieces of metal, making them sing under his touch. Some too thin pieces of translucent black fabrics here and there were just enlacing her, like some sort of present to unwrap in a subtle way. A beautiful ornated plate between her lovely breasts seemed to hold the whole top outfit while a chain belt, full of tingling charms of different sizes, kept a long strip of this shimmering silk, framing her legs like a master painting.

      "Solas ?" Ilyana eventually dared to say, jolting him out of his thoughts.

     "Of course."

Solas stood up as well and, this time, let her unfasten his cloak. It was disarming to feel her shaking so much. But she kept going. With the same will he knew she was capable of. Such efforts could make his night by itself. The cloak felt like hers. Ilyana's palms now resting on a golden collar magnifying his long neck and perfect jawline. Thin chains were pending from it in some entangled pattern, reaching his shoulders and sternum, enhancing the dreamy V-shape of his bare freckled torso. She slowly turned around him, a finger keeping touch the whole time as she was now contemplating the rest of the outfit, silent. Solas closed his eyes, trying to steady his own heart beat, his desire starting to get the upper hand on his will. He was wearing a large pair of black floating pants, slit from an elaborate belt to his ankles. Ilyana couldn't deny his effort to match what he might have imagined from her own outfit considering how close from a dancer outfit his was. This was cute. But also damn hot. He also had golden bracers and wraps holding his ankles, the rest of his whole amazingly long legs totally bare. The touch stopped as Ilyana had walked the full circle and stood in front of him once again. Her own desire hit, wetting her core, making her freeze in place. Too late. Never let the Dread Wolf catch your scent they said. Not to mention the glimering golden vallaslin pounding on her face. Solas' smirk suddenly reappeard on the corner of his lips and she knew she was caught. He took his cloak back and lay it on the wolf statue's croup then slowly came back to her, passing his hand trough her hair to cup her neck back.

      "Are you alright ?" he still asked, his concern to make this night perfect obvious.

     "Yes, I... well, for the first time of my life I-" She stopped, Solas hang onto her every word. Then she laught at her own weakness. Solas raised his eyebrow, confused by this sudden behavior.

     "I feel like worshiping a god."

Solas chuckled back. Even if his whole body was strongly shaking at all the possible meanings of these words. This warm, knowing chuckle she loved so much and made everything more simple. He ended catching and carry her in the same move to his makeshift bed. As he rested her on the black velvet, he planted a long soft kiss to seal their bodies, catched his breath back then added a second kiss, his tongue now brushing hers like a snake coiling around his prey. He eventually broke the kiss, letting the two of them gather their mind for what will come. His forehead nested against her neck, he let his hand wander to her inner tight to gently open it, his hot breath eliticing shivers down her spine.

     "I prefer to worship people", he finally answered back.

Ilyana's only response was an uncontrolled moan at the perspective. The very start of their whispering night.

     "Now let the spirits sing."


End file.
